Human fingerprints are unique and non-deformable, making fingerprint recognition more secure. In the meantime, because the operation is simple, fingerprint recognition has been widely used in various fields, including the field of display technology. In the field of display technology, taking mobile phone as an example, fingerprint recognition may be performed to unlock the mobile phone or start a specific application (APP).
With the development of technology, a variety of display devices with fingerprint recognition functions, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, smart wearable devices, etc. have appeared on the market. As such, before a user operates a display device with a fingerprint recognition function, the user may only need to touch the fingerprint recognition module of the display device using a finger to initiate authority verification. Therefore, the authority verification process may be simplified. For display devices integrated with fingerprint recognition functions, how to reduce the costs and continuously improve the experience becomes a common problem that the industry faces.
The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.